


Just The Three of Us

by Bella420



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cum Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Slight Choking, Spit Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella420/pseuds/Bella420
Summary: Steve comes back to visit you, and this time he brings you back a gift.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You, stucky/reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Just The Three of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a continuation of “The Nomad.”

“Do you like your present Doll?” Steve pulls your hair back exposing your shoulder, his bare chest pressing into your back as he lightly squeezes the front of your neck.

“Yes Sir,” you inhale deeply, making eye contact with the naked man sitting in front of you on your bed. 

“ I told him all about you,” Steve inches you forward slowly. “ He knows how much of a good girl you can be.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve had surprised you by coming back early from his mission. You felt his presence before he spoke that night. Turning around in your small office, there he was, and he wasn’t alone.In the time that you and Steve had spent together you had shared a lot of things, including your deepest fantasies. Peeking from behind Steve’s shoulder was another set of steel blue eyes.

“Steve,” you got up from your seat to meet him at the door. His arms envelope you into a tight hug. “ I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

Steve pulls back so he can look at you, “ Well don’t sound too excited that I’m here.” You playfully give him a little shove. Steve grabs your hand and pulls you a bit forward. “ I want you to meet someone,” Steve turns you so you can look at the man that has been silent upon entry.

“Y/N,” This is Bucky Barnes.” You give Bucky a smile and hold out your hand. 

“Bucky, it’s so nice to meet you,” He takes your hand and shakes it slowly. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Likewise,” Bucky smirks, his eyes gazing into yours intently.

Turning your attention back to Steve, you run your hand along his beard. “ How long are you here for?”

“The weekend, then it’s back on the road,” Steve sighs, rubbing the back of his neck. “ I had to come see you though. I have something for you, and I couldn’t wait any longer to give it to you.” 

You look back and forth between his two hands, seeing nothing, you look at him puzzlingly. “What is it?”

Bucky steps forward, and with his right hand captures your chin. “It’s me.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“On your knees,” Steve’s voice is low and commanding. With a fistfull of your hair in his hand, he helps guide you to the floor. Hitting the rug, you ensure that your legs are spread wide, exposing your bare pussy to Bucky. Steve’s voice booms around the room.

“Tonight, Doll,” Steve locks eyes with Bucky and they exchange a knowing look. “I will command you to please Bucky and me. We will use you as we see fit, and maybe, just maybe, if you do exactly what you are told, you’ll be allowed to cum.” 

Your heart is pounding and your cunt is throbbing. The night has barely started, and you already feel your slick slowly starting to drip down your lips. The idea of being taken by two men has always been exciting to you, but you didn’t expect your body to be so responsive so quickly.

Letting go of your hair, Steve trails his fingers down your body, pinching your nipples,and your breath hitches in your throat. Making his way to your cunt, he lazily slides two fingers along your folds, eventually sinking them into your pussy.He tuts when he feels how juicy you already are, Bucky leans forward to watch the show.

“Look at how wet she is Buck,” Steve says condescendingly, his two fingers beginning to stretch you out, making you mewl. “ Just getting started and she’s already soaking my hand.” Steve holds out two fingers dripping in your slick in Bucky’s direction. “Open.”

The next few moments moved in slow motion. Your mouth agape, you watch as Bucky’s lips part and he invites Steve’s fingers into his mouth. Watching Bucky suck Steve’s finger’s clean causes a new flood of arousal in your cunt. Your cheeks become hot as you feel this new wave flow down your inner thighs. 

Steve pulls his fingers from Bucky’s mouth, and grabs your neck once more. You feel his hot breath on your cheek as he speaks directly into your ear. “ I want to watch you swallow his cock,” Steve’s voice was feral. “He’s going to fuck your face, and you’re going to take it.”

Steve nods at Bucky, and he stands, his cock bobbing in front of your face. With one hand on the front of your throat, and the other behind your head, Steve guides you to Bucky’s cock. With your open mouth almost ready for the intrusion Steve suddenly stops. He pulls your face slightly to the side, hooking his fingers onto your lower jaw holding your mouth open. His face hovering above yours. “Before we get started, you need to remember who you belong to.”

That’s when Steve spits into your mouth. You swallow, and a garbled moan escapes. 

“Fuck…” You hear Bucky under his breath.

“ Good girl,” Steve praises.

Steve once again lines your mouth up with Bucky’s pulsing cock. Bucky moans as he feels himself glide past your lips.

“Jesus.” Bucky pants as he thrusts forward. You did as Steve taught you, hollowing your cheeks and flattening your tongue against the underside of Bucky’s cock. Bucky wasn’t as long as Steve, but he was thick, and your mouth burned as you felt his girth stretch you.

“That’s it Doll, take it all.” With his hand on your neck, Steve could feel Bucky invading your throat. “Fuck that’s a beautiful sight. I love watching you getting stuffed with cock.” Steve looked up at Bucky. “ Take over holding her face. She’s doing such a great job, she deserves a little reward.”

Steve shifted behind you, and you felt him pull at your hips to bring your ass up in the air a bit. “Doll lift up a little for me. I want you to sit on my face so I can taste you.” 

Your stifled moan vibrated on Bucky’s cock, causing him to rut into your mouth. The head of his cock tickled the back of your throat and you gagged, spit flowing out of your mouth and down his shaft.

Steve positioned himself under your cunt, and at this angle he had the perfect view of Bucky’s cock slamming down your throat from above. 

“So pretty,” he murmured, inhaling your scent before licking a long line up to your clit.

“Mmm…” you hum around Bucky’s cock, as Steve’s tongue swipes up your sex a few more times before focusing on your clit, drawing circles around it with his tongue. 

“You’re making me feel so good kitten,” Bucky pants, gripping your head with both hands, steadily fucking your throat. You do your best to suppress your gag reflex, but you can’t stop the spit and tears from flowing freely down your face.

Steve dove into your pussy, alternating circles and sucking on your bud lightly, shaking his head from side to side. Two of his fingers were deep inside you, rubbing against your spongy spot, the familiar fire was beginning to spark deep in your core. 

Steve pulls off your pussy with a faint “pop.” 

“Grind on me doll, make a mess all over my face.”

Steve sticks his tongue out, and you start to slide your hips back and forth, your clit brushing against his tongue. You do your best to focus on taking Bucky down your throat, but it’s becoming difficult to concentrate with Steve’s wet tongue and skilled fingers bringing you to the brink.

Bucky’s strokes start to fall out of rhythm, and you begin to taste the faint saltiness of his precum on your tongue. 

“Fuc.. yes.. I’m gonna…” Bucky stutters, increasing his grip on your face.

“Don’t you DARE cum.” You jump, not expecting to hear Steve’s voice.

Bucky pulls out of your mouth, staggering back and falling onto the edge of the bed. Panting, he narrows his eyes at Steve. 

“I was close Steve,” exasperation tinging his tone.

Chuckling from below, Steve looks up at Bucky from between your legs. “But I didn’t say you could cum. Now sit back on the bed, and wait until I finish with her.”

Turning his attention back to your pussy, he presses a kiss to your clit. “Sorry for the interruption Doll, would you like to continue?”

“Yes Sir.”

“Good Girl.”

You start to move your hips again against Steve’s tongue, his fingers sliding against your sweet spot. In no time at all, once again Steve has you on the brink of falling apart. 

“Please Sir,” you beg. “May I please cum?” 

Steve quickly replaces his tongue with fingers from his free hand, rubbing on your clit furiously. 

“Yes Doll. Cum for me.”

Pleasure flowed through you like a tidal wave as you shook over Steve’s face. Falling forward on your hands, you steady yourself, legs still experiencing aftershocks. Doing your best to compose yourself, you look up at Bucky, a content look overtaking your face.

Bucky’s left hand caresses your face, the metal cooling your burning skin. “You look thoroughly fucked already kitten,” he smirks, running his fingers over your spent lips. “But we aren’t done with you yet.”

Steve had already made himself comfortable on your bed, his back resting against the headboard, hard length held tightly in his fist. 

“Come here Doll,” he commanded. Extending his hand out for you to take. 

Scrambling to your feet you slid your hand into Steve’s, and allowed him to guide you onto the bed. Steve pulls you into a kiss, and you can faintly taste yourself on his lips. Straddling him, you grind down onto his cock, hands planted firmly onto his chest. 

Steve tuts as his hands fly to your hips, stilling your motion. “Doll you have been such a good girl all day. Let’s not get greedy and ruin it.”

“I’m sorry Sir “ you pout, pushing out your bottom lip ever so lightly. 

Steve leans into you and nibbles on your lip, pulling back lightly before letting go. “ You’re such a tease, you know how much I love these lips.” Looking over your shoulder he motions for Bucky to move closer. 

“Doll,” Steve grabs your attention, holding your face in his hand. 

“We are both going to fill you up, fill your holes to the brim. Do you understand?”

You nod your head furiously, your core clenching and releasing around nothing, a new wave of slick flowing out of your core, pooling onto the sheets below. 

“Use your words Kitten,” you hear Bucky purr into your ear, his hands reaching around to grab your breasts, pinching your nipples between his fingers. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Steve reaches into your nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. Popping it open he squirts a liberal amount onto his cock, pumping himself a few times to ensure it’s covered. 

“Turn around.” 

Getting yourself into the reverse cowgirl position, hovering over Steve’s cock, you feel his lubed fingers rubbing around your ring. “ I’m taking her ass Buck,” Steve wraps his arms around your waist, lining your puckered hole up with his cock. “Ready for me to fill up that tight little asshole Doll?”

“Mmmm Yes Sir.”

“Such a good girl for your Sir,” Steve coos in the shell of your ear. “ We’re going to make you feel so good.”

You feel the head of Steve’s cock poking against your hole. You start to sink down, his cock sliding into you an inch at a time. The burn is almost overwhelming, and you place your hand on Steve’s chest to brace yourself. 

“It’s ok Doll,” Steve’s voice is soothing. “You’re taking my cock so well. Just a little bit more, can you do that for me?”

“Ye, yes Sir,” you manage to squeak out. 

Steve bottoms out in your asshole, and stills, allowing you to adjust to his girth. You fall back onto Steve’s chest, and his hands hook under your thighs spreading your legs open wide.

You almost forgot about the other man in the room until you feel him crawl from the edge of the bed, his knees sinking into the mattress. Pumping his shaft with his left hand, he swipes two fingers between your folds from his right, gathering your slick. Bringing his fingers to his mouth he licks at your wetness before sucking them clean.

“You taste so sweet Kitten,” Bucky growls. “I can’t wait to be buried inside you.

Steve locks eyes with Bucky, and spreads your legs a little wider. “C’mon Buck, fuck this little slut with me.”

You whimper as Bucky moves between your’s and Steve’s legs. He slides his throbbing cock over your slit, coating himself in your arousal before burying himself in your cunt to the hilt in one thrust. 

“God your pussy feels so good around my cock Kitten,” Bucky grunts, pulling himself out and snapping his hips back into you.

Steve was pushing into your ass, and in no time, he and Bucky had a steady pace pumping in and out of both your holes. Your head falls back onto Steve’s shoulder, eyes rolling to the back of your head. You fantasized about being taken by two men for years, but you weren’t prepared for the actual feeling. Trapped between two masculine bodies, you had never felt so helpless, so full, and so sexy all at the same time. 

In your haze you feel Steve lift your head in his hand. “Open your eyes Doll,” his voice husky, low. “Look how good the three of us look.”

Your eyes fluttered open, and you stared into the mirror doors of your closet. There you were, sandwiched between two super soldiers, Steve, your legs wide in his hands, balls deep in your ass, face buried in your neck, with a steady stream of filth whispered in your ear. Bucky above you, pummeling your pussy, sweat dripping down his chest, his metal hand wrapped around your throat. 

The sight itself was enough to push you over the edge, and you knew that your orgasm was going to come fast, and it was going to come hard. 

“Sir, please, please,” you start to beg, “ Please may I cum. Please I can’t…”

You feel Steve smile into your neck, “Be a good slut and come for us. Cum for us right now.”

Your release rips through you like a shockwave. Your entire body is shaking, mouth open in a silent cry. You feel both sets of walls contract over Steve and Bucky, and you feel Bucky’s rhythm falter. He locks eyes with Steve in a silent plea.

“Go ahead and cum Buck.” 

A few more pumps, and Bucky ruts his hips harshly into you, and you feel ribbon after ribbon of his hot cum paint your walls. Steve follows almost immediately after with a harsh grunt, both of them filling you to the brim.

Bucky slowly pulls out of your cunt while Steve lifts and eases you off of his cock. Before you can comprehend what was happening, Bucky dips down, and catches the mixture of all of your fluids that were leaking from your holes with his tongue. Bringing his mouth to yours, he presses his lips firmly to yours, his tongue coaxing your mouth open. Tongues crashing together, you moan, tasting the saltiness of your mixed juices.

You swallow, looking up at Steve, for approval. Stroking the side of your face, he leans down and lightly kisses your lips.

“Better get some rest Doll. We have Bucky for the entire weekend.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come check out my Tumblr! @labella420!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and encouraged!!


End file.
